metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Combate Contra un Vehículo Blindado: LAV-Type G
Coming out of the Sorting Shed, Snake spots an APC on the horizon. There are four heavily-outfitted battle guards and the APC to contend with, and Amanda may still be in trouble. Premise: A fairly large field of play you've been given here, but one wrong move and the squad will spot you. There's a storage hangar on the right and a hill vantage to the left. The hill vantage is typically better to work from, but requires slower movement and more repositioning. There are 8 excorts. Mission Completion Awards: Canned Soft Drink, Rank 1. Tortilla Chips, Rank 1. Vs. Map- Bananal Fruta de Oro, Farm. Walkthrough:Editar sección Option A: (Ignore Casualties) Loadout with the M16 and LAW rocket, Grenades, Rations and especially smoke grenades if available. These may be all you have the first go, so don't try for the highest marks. Move to the hill on the left of the map while crouched and set up next to the wood pilings at the top. Start a surprise attack with a grenade or LAW aimed at the rear of the APC. Try to hit the big red Jimmy-cans (gas tanks) at the rear of the vehicle and hopefully you'll take out multiple enemies as well. Switch to the M16 now and conserve LAW ammo and 'nades until you impair the vehicle by destroying a gas can. Equip your Rations and just leave them alone in the equip slot- but keep close watch and don't run out. Pick opportunities to quickly kill off soldiers and switch to making concise single or double shot bursts against the gas canister you can see. When the gas tank blows, start putting as many Grenades as you can into the sides of the vehicle for 10-15 seconds. After that, the APC rumbles back to life and you'll be using the LAW munitions more now. Any time the APC stops to disperse troops, use that as an opportunity for a dual attack against the soldiers exiting the hatch, and the APC itself. Come down off the hilltop if your cover is destroyed and head to the hangar. Move as fast as possible and only fire during enemy breaks. Option B: (Attempt for No Casualties) Loadout- LAW, Mk.22, Grenades, Rations, Smoke Grenades. Take the hill on the left side, stay crouched and move slowly as you approach- the closer you get, the more you should slow down. Reach the crate at the top of the hill, face the guards on your side of the APC and go prone. Hold L to initiate Peek mode and use Look left and right to scan. Finally, Press R and mark both of the targets on your side of the APC. (All while still holding L.) If you have Auto-Aim set to Select Button, then toggle it. If not, press Pause and turn it on for now- but be sure to disable it when you need to later. Ignore these steps if you're confident in your aiming skills. Since you marked the two men, you can fire while locked even from this distance. You can switch targets just as in Peek mode, with Look Left and Look Right. Put one tranquilizer in each troop and move up slowly. Stop and lie down immediately if you are spotted. Let the convoy continue on, and then attack the other two soldiers in the same way. Don't use Fulton retrieval, as it causes more troops to spawn- likewise you should just tranquilize any new troops caused to spawn if the tank ran them over. Go for the gas tanks on both sides with LAW rockets but do not miss, and be sure to get as many grenades in as possible when the APC stops. Hopefully you'll get lucky and the tank will not be near enemy troops. Even more luck would be if the tank Commander pops out of the hatch when you whittle its life down so far. Aim for the body, pump 5 to 8 tranq rounds in the gunner, and stay calm. Make sure rations are equipped when aiming at the gunner. Never miss a LAW shot to the gas cans, and successfully tranq the Commander and you'll be proud owner of a new APC. Otherwise, destroy the tank before the gunner appears and it will be zero casualties for you. S Rank Walkthrough:Editar sección Loadout- Sneaking Suit, Tactical Shield, C. Gustav Rocket, Mk.22 pistol, supply marker. Acquire the sneaking suit and approach from the hill. Stay close to the fence and work your way to the complete 6 o'clock of the APC. Lie down immediately if spotted, most of all, let the enemy progress forward. Approach each soldier at full speed and holdup all enemies. Shoot each with one tranq round. Now attack the tank with the Carl Gustav lethal round. Whittle down the tank until the gunner appears and equip the Tactical Shield and the Mk.22. Stay crouched and pump the gunner full of tranquilizer. If the gunner never appears then just destroy the APC and skip the extra few seconds of wait time. Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Equipo Categoría:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Categoría:Vehículos militares de la Unión Soviética y Rusia